Nightwish
by Shadow Dance with Soul
Summary: Based on Songs from NightwishRessy and Rex Xaiver Move into the School. This is their StoryWarnings: JpRex RessyLogan and slight incest and Yaoi& Rape...
1. Away

Disclaimer: Yeah.. I don't own the Xmen...I own rex... I own Ressy... and I don't Own Nightwish(the Band)...

Nightwish  
Chapeter One Away

By Shadowdancewithsoul

Some time in Japan  
He waved to us.. His bright blue eyes glazed with saddness and he huged our mother. Rex shakes his head and runs off.. Only our Father knew what we will be.. I stare at him memorizing his Figure.. His Shiny head, blue eyes(that Rex have got) and the one thing I will always Remember, the wheel chair...  
3 months ago  
"RESSY" A voice boomed. I run to the voice's Owner, Victor. Yes the Victor of the Brother hood. He is my Now Husbend.. Now mind you.. I am only 18... and I have a child that is 4. I look at him.  
"Yes?" I ask in a soft voice. I look at him  
"Why didn't you tell me?"He glares at me. I am only 5'4" and he is very tall!.  
" Nani Koibito?" I ask in my first language(What Sweetheart). I am in a tradional Kimono and geshia hairstyle since I am a hostest of a tea house in Japan. My bright green eyes look into his black eyes.  
" That you had a twin and your Xavier's Daughter..." He said almost glaring.

I only look down. Sighing heavily I glare at him.  
"you never asked.."  
Then the reason I hate him. He slaps me...I run out. My make-up smeered and my hair falling. I run to my tea house. Hoping he doesn't follow, I cloes the tea house and cancled all parties re dating them for sometime else. Mariko holds me as I cry. Just as I was caliming down Rex appeared. His Hair was long and hiding hald his face only showing one bright blue eye. I run to him and hugs him a full force our wings appearing. His bondage pants jinggles as he hits a wall.  
"Usagi-chan.." he calms me down by whispering our own langue we had since we was little and rubbing my back.   
"Usagi-chan. (that means Rabbit... a Pet name...) I found him.. I have Talked to him. He says that he is happy that we aren't hurt and he wants to see us" he said smiling at me. I look at him my white face make up on his black shirt. The Brusies from when I was hit showing. I look down.  
"Okami-kun( Wolf) I don't Know.. I can't leave him..."I look at him. Crying again, I hold my head.  
"He's comming! " I yell and push Rex away. Rex Stands in the door way smirking. Victor tries to push him away but only gets bit by a Wolf form Rex.Rex changes back to his Human Self and smirks.  
" she isn't yours anymore bub,"He throws the papers that he had in his back pocket at the Big cat and picks me up and walks out to a taxi to go get Chelsea then the the air port to our new home, Newyork.  
now  
I walk down stairs with Chelsea in my Arms getting her some food. I smile at Logan as he is having the best Wolvie breakfast, a beer and the Paper. I Put Chelsea in a chair as I make her a bowl of Lucky Charms. I smile and watch her eat.  
"the Only good thing from that hell hole was my Angel" I say to noone but outloud. Logan nods and looks at me.  
"who's her Father?" He ask. I look at him then at Chelsea. Her blonde hair and black eyes and claws should give off a clue. I look at him and frowns.  
"you knowLogan. You can smell him on her.." I contiue to watch her as Logan nods.  
" yeah I do.. and she looks like him.."He smiles for a breif Second," but she looks more like her mother everyday"He throws away his beer and puts the paper on the counter.He Looks at me.  
" You should eat."  
I only shake my head.  
"I will later.. Thankyou though" I smile and cleans up my daughter's mess.I look atthe wolverine and smiles.  
" Your strong just like your father."he said walking out. I smile and picks up the child and smiles at her.Chelsea smiles and bounces as Rex Walks up.  
"Did C-sea eat?"He askes her. SHe nods Happily. She can't talk yet.. Yes I know..SHe was Trumatized and she is afraid to speak because of that Basturd.Chelsea jump out of my hands and into Rex's with Ease.  
" dad wants to see you" he said smiling" and I will take care of her" He walks to the Rec room to read to her. I walk to my dad's office and knocks.  
" Please come in Ressy.. " He said. I walk in and sees a lawyer type person. I blink.  
"She is her to get Chelsea"


	2. Bless the child

Nightwish  
Disclaimer:On Chp. 1  
Chapter 2  
Bless the child

POV  
Tele  
_Thoughts_

Rex pov

I stand there watching Chelsea. She is just like her mother. I watch Ressy come in with a tear Streeked Face with a Laywer dudette. I walk up to Ressy and glares at the person.  
"Why is she being taken? We didn't do anything."  
"Well I am only doing what I am told. He wants Full Custody." The Lawyer stated. I shake my head holding my Second half. I Watch as they pick up chelsea.i watch how she kicks screams and Cries. She reaches for me and Say the Frist word in her life. "Wex!" I soften then I watch her leave. I Glare at my Dad.  
" Why is she being Taken? SHe is your GRANd DAUGHTER" I almost Bellowed. I hate seeing my Neice cry. Hell.. I hate seening anyone cry. I Look down at Ressy as her crying softens and she looks at me.Her green eyes Red.  
"I am going to get her Back. I know what he does for A Living. I have Character wittness, and and" she breakdown again. I can only hold my Only Sister. This is Tearing me apart. I Wish there is somthing I can do.  
Ressy  
I feel Safe. Well Semi Safe in my brother's Arms. Since he does have a major Additued.I can tell he is here for me. But, I want my Daughter back...I Need her back..  
Rex  
She leaves my arms and I watch as her and Dad walk to his office. I am just Standing there waiting to wake up, to wake up from this nightmare. I glare at nobody. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I spin around to see Jean-paul."waht do you want?" I ask in a hush tone.  
"I wanted to see if you were alright.. You were staring so hard at the wall I thought you was going to make a hole."  
" sorry I wa-"I was interreupted by logan Running in here  
" Where is Mystique? I smell her" I blink and growls loudly.  
" THAT BITCH!"I run to my dad's office and glares at him.  
"Yes Rex-san?"He asked.  
"That wasn't a lawyer.. it was Raven..."  
(sorry if it was so Short... but I will have the pairing up now.. Jp/Rex Ressy/Logan and slight incest)


	3. The Kinslayer

The Kinslayer  
'Thoughts'  
"Speach"  
_Tele  
_

Rex POV

I run as fast as I could, but it seems that I am in the matrix and everything is in slowmotion. When I get to the car parking space I see her. Raven, Mystique. I catch up to her and pulls her away from my neice. I Growl loudly my wolf showing.  
" Why? WHy are you doing this?"  
" Two word Stupid dog. Weapon X" With that she knocks me out.  
When I wake my hair falls in my face as I sit up. I am in the Medlab with Hank. He looks at me softly " you ok Rex?" I shake my head and holds my legs. I Look at Jeanpaul. He must have been the one that brough me here. He walks to you and bows slightly.  
" I'm sorry Rex but I was the one that brought you here and saw the hole thing" His voice is soft. I looks into his deep eye and start to fall. He smiles and nods" But I'm sure Xavier is Doing his best for her." I nod and walk out. I walk to the room that was said to be mine. My Posters of Mailce Mizer, Puffyamiyumi, BoA and Koda Kumi on hte walls. I look at them as I lay on my bed. I start to cry. I turn on my radio and sighs deeply. I miss Loki and Diablos. My only true friends. They are in Germany. For what they thought more time for fighting when it was the weapon x program. I know logan-san went through it. I almost did. but I escaped with a barcode on my right wrist to prove it.

Ressy POV  
I cry in my room which is beside my brother's. I sigh and try to get up. but I failed.. MISERABLY! and land on the floor. My door open, my brother's music blasting. I See if anyone notices hoping noone did. But one man did. Logan-san. He picks me up and sighs " You ok?"  
I only nod and sighs. " No. I fell what do you think?" He laughs and smiles. His bright blue eyes smile at me. I blush right then.  
" Sorry if I embrassed you. " I only nod softly. He kisses my forehead in a brotherly way and stands me up. I Smile at him and walks to the kitchen. I look around for anything to drink.  
" Hand me a beer" I jumped almost droping some sushi in the floor. I Look behind me. Logan again laughing at my jump. I hand him one and a Ramune' for me. I sit at the bar and eats my sushi slowly. Then a realize that's it's Ninja Sushi and I make a face at the spicy sushi. I look at logan who was looking out the window.  
" Logan-sama ..."  
He looks at me.  
" Sorry Usagi-chan. I know we will find my "Best Friend" and get your daughter back. even if it means I will do it myself" At that I blush and looks down. He will do that for me? "I heard that you was in tha Yashada clan Logan-san"  
He nods "yeah. Still am. Shiro and Leyu are part of it too"  
I look up " Shiro-kun? Leyu?" I smile softly " Haven't seen them in a while" Logan smiles. ' I wonder if He knows I am apart of the clan too' I look off to see the garden. I sigh deeply and looks down. It's going to be an awful year.

A/n: Sorry for all the Jap stuff. but yeah. The posters of Rex are singers and bands. The Ramune' is a soda(Which is YUMMI!) and -san, -chan, -sama, -kun are all respect thingos and Thankyou to Jessica with the Reveiw. I feel that someone is reading it now


End file.
